About A Girl
by AliceCullen1996
Summary: Done by me and Candyflossgirl. Esme is a regular school girl who's mother just happens to have been found drained of blood and just happens to have a humungus crush on the school doc who is inhumanely beautiful. Except from that she's just...Normal


About a Girl

Chapter 1-Deathly Glare

I woke up, blinded by the bright morning light, I glanced at the clock….Ughhh...7:30 time to drag my lazy butt outta bed! As I threw my duvet across my bedroom floor. _Too late_ I thought as I heard her frantic shouting

"ESME!" shouted Reneế from the kitchen.

"WHAT do you want freak?" I shouted back pretty pissed off that she treated me like such a baby. I suppose it isn't really her fault. You see I live with my sister and my dad but dad's always away on business trips so my sister acts like she's my mom. My mom died when I was 3 we never really found out the cause of her death….well I have some idea but it involves non existing creatures well which my sister and dad believe are non existent but what else would explain the complete lack of blood of my mom's dead body?

"Get that last butt of yours out of the God damn bed, NOW!" God, she was anything but sensitive.

"I'll do it tomorrow!" I replied and slouched back into bed.

"Esme, if you don't get down here in three minutes I'm gonna tell everyone at school that you-"

"Okay, okay!" I interrupted her quickly, although I knew that we were the only ones in the house, I was not taking any chances.

Grumbling, I made myself leave the comfort of my bed, cursing my good for nothing sister as I went.

The morning routine didn't take me long, but then there were clothes. After around ten minutes of standing at the open doors of wardrobe my bottom lip looked like a wolverine had attacked it and I had something to wear.

My dark blue jeans and long sleeved midnight t-shirt went well together, and I couldn't help but compliment myself as I looked down.

I carefully applied my long-lash mascara and threw on some lip gloss.

Once I got down the stairs and into the kitchen I saw that my sister had made eggs and bacon. For one. I threw her a dirty look and grabbed an apple.

The cold air hit me like a sharp slap in the face, as I made my way down the drive way. I smiled slightly as I caught sight of my Mini Cooper, flicking my caramel hair out of my eyes.

The interior of my Mini was much warmer and comforting than the cold air outside. I relaxed into the leather upholstery, glad to have a moment to myself without my sister nagging at me.

I turned the key and engine started swiftly, the roaring sound met my ears, I smiled, it was my element. I backed out onto the road, the fog had now disappeared and had now been replaced by a drizzle of rain, and I wasn't surprised it always rained here in Forks. I was used to the fact that everyone walked around with cagoules, just in case.

The parking lot was empty when I arrived, with the exception of...some sort of car…I think it was an Aston Martin, Vanquish. Leaning against the bonnet was the most gorgeous guy ever! His long blonde hair hung floppily around his pale white face and I noticed that his eyes were a beautiful butterscotch color. He glare at e like I just put a hot iron on his ass!! I almost winced from the power of his glare, he looked like he wanted me DEAD, that instant I thought back at the saying _"If looks could kill"._

I managed to force myself away from his glare and saw that he had two other people with him. The two people had the same porcelain colored skin...That looked both fragile an as hard as granite. The first was a girl, she had long golden hair that curled just beneath her shoulder blades and full pink lips to die for. The other was a boy, he was huge, yes I mean huge. He looked like he was about to burst through his shirt he had so many muscles. His hair was brown, short and curly, and he also carried the same gracefully walk as the other two. I sat in y car for a while then I finally turned the key and the engine stopped in its tracks....

Clambering out of the car I pulled my rucksack onto my back and started for the school. Suddenly I bumped into something hard. Wincing I stepped back and looked up at the thing. Well, really I looked down. It was the girl from the car. She was small I realized only around 4'9.

"Sorry." I said hurriedly.

She gave me the biggest smile ever.

"It's fine." Her voice was musical, like wind chimes.

I turned y back on her and ran into school and straight to my first lesson...Biology. The hallways were empty as was the classroom when I arrived. I didn't care, sighing slightly I walked over to my seat and sat down. I had around ten minutes until class started, so I pulled out my iPod an let Claire de lune wash over .Banner walked into the lab 5 minutes after my arrival,

"Esme" His voice was slightly stern.

I looked up at him guiltily and smiled.

"Sorry sir."

I stuffed my iPod in my bag and smirked as the students started to come in. Mr. Banner started talking and I inconspicuously pushed one bud into my ear.

"Class, this is Dr Cullen, he's the new school doctor and is going to be giving you a lecture today."

My head snapped up and I was met with a deathly glare.


End file.
